


catch me, take my breath away

by youngtiredandhorny



Series: detroit get kinky: kinktober edition [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Cunnilingus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngtiredandhorny/pseuds/youngtiredandhorny
Summary: kinktober day 8:connor/kamski/gavin asphyxiation, cunnilingus“You look beautiful like this,” Elijah told him. His hand drifted over his chest, fleeting touches against his heated skin.





	catch me, take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's fallling behiinnndd!!
> 
> me, guys. it's me :)

    Connor writhed, unable to keep his voice down, even with three fingers stuffed inside his mouth. Elijah stroked through his hair with one hand, and nipped at his ears. Connor’s thighs just tightened further around Gavin’s ears. Elijah slipped the fingers of his other hand out of Connor’s mouth, and it was like opening up the floodgates.

    “Oooohh, _fuck_ ,” he moaned. He was talking - jabbering, really. Gibberish flew from his mouth, asking, _begging_ for Gavin to touch him. His heels dug into his back, drawing him closer. Gavin teased his clit with his tongue, light licks, small sucks. All teasing.

    “You look beautiful like this,” Elijah told him. His hand drifted over his chest, fleeting touches against his heated skin. “You’re dripping. Giving everything to Gavin, aren’t you?”

    Connor’s head bobbed and he tossed his head back against Elijah’s shoulder, taking in lungfuls of air at a time. Gavin pressed a finger into him, and then another, curling deliciously, prodding deep within him. Connor let go of a soft cry. “ _Yes_ ,” he sobbed.

    He could feel Elijah behind him, his cock hard against the small of Connor’s back. He was torn between rocking back on it, and grinding his hips farther into Gavin’s face. He leaned farther back into Elijah, slipping an inch or two further down the sheets, thinking it an optimal compromise. Elijah leaned back with him the smallest bit, but stayed a firm support behind him. His hand slipped up Connor’s body, around his shoulder until he circled Connor’s throat.

    Connor widened his eyes, his heart rate picking up. Gavin’s eyes were on him, and it made Connor’s face heat. He knows how he must look, what with the drool dripping from his mouth, his hair tousled - the bite marks and Elijah’s hand around his throat.

    Gavin didn’t look much better. His chin dripped with lube and Connor, and his hair was beyond repair, but he held none of Connor’s nuances. His fingers didn’t shake, he could breathe without panting. He could--

    Oh _fuck_ \-- Elijah’s hand tightened around his throat, pressing his thumb into the column of his throat. Gavin smirked up at him. “That’s one way to quiet you down.”

    Connor’s reply was choked down. He thrashed instinctively, but fisted his hands into the bedsheets on either side of Elijah’s thighs around him.

    “We both know that you don’t care for when he’s quiet,” Elijah tsked at him. Connor’s dropped back, his jaw going slack. He could feel pressure in his face, and the ache in his lungs was slowly but insistently creeping up on him.

    “Can’t say the same for you, Eli,” Gavin sassed. Connor peeped down to see him lean back down. His wrist began working again, moving his fingers in Connor again. His eyes were beyond Connor, stuck on the man over his shoulder. They seemed to have a moment of independent conversation, because Gavin rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Elijah. Perhaps it would have had more effect, if the insult was directed more at Elijah than Connor's clit.

    The restriction on his throat eased up just a little, just so he could catch his breath. Elijah pressed a kiss to his right temple. His hand didn’t tighten again.

    Connor gave a needy whimper, panting until his chest heaved. “Please,” he croaked. “Please, Elijah. I- I _need_ -.”

    “Need what?” Elijah prompted. “What is it that you want, Connor?”

    In a fit of frustration, he huffed - even if halfway through the huff it turned into a heady groan. His hips worked of their own accord, rolling down into Gavin. He grabbed Elijah’s hand and replaced it around his throat, pressing down. Elijah didn’t replace the pressure, and Connor felt tears prickle his eyes. He turned his head so he could catch Elijah’s eyes, pleading.

    Elijah’s fingers curled into him. “You know I could never resist that face, Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @demitryharder!


End file.
